Brothers In Arms
by xMelloDramatic
Summary: Forbidden love, popcorn obsessions, sexy microwaves. Add it up.


**Chapter one.**

The slender, silver-haired man stepped into the shower, placing a hand on the tap and adjusting the water temperature. He threw his head back, closing his eyes and letting the water cleanse his body.

"Ahh.." he moaned in relief. "Peace at last.. No stupid brothers to bother me now..."

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. "YAZOO! GET YOUR ASS OUT! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM, DAMNIT!" a deep voice shouted from outside the room.

"... URGH!" Yazoo screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE, LOZ! I'M IN THE FUCKING SHOWER! DAMNIT!"

"GET OUT! I NEED TO PEE! REAL BAD!" Loz screamed in retaliation.

"Oh. Don't cry, Loz!" Yazoo shut off the water and stepped out. Before opening the door he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist.

"Thank you!" Loz pushed Yazoo out of the way and slammed the door shut.

"What I do for him.." Yazoo paced to his room, pulling the towel off and rubbing it over his beautiful long hair.

"What smells good, Kadaj?" Yazoo strode up to his brother, baggy winter pajamas, patterned with white stripes on a navy background, hanging off his small figure. "Popcorn? Are we watching a movie?"

Kadaj simply nodded, his eyes on the bag of corn seeds, popping in the microwave.

"Hey, girls." Loz's gravely voice rang through the room, Yazoo turned. "What cha' doing?"

"Kadaj is cooking popcorn. We're going to be watching a film, dear brother." Yazoo pulled up a chair at the table. "What are we watching, Kadaj?"

"L change the world." Kadaj's glittering eyes still stuck to the microwave.

_Yey L. (:_

"Urgh.. I hate Death Note!" Loz complained, taking a seat by Yazoo. "As if a note book could kill people."

"Don't cry, Loz." A cheeky smirk lifted the corners of Yazoo's lips.

"It isn't Death Note, Loz. It's about L." Kadaj was pulling the bag of popcorn from the microwave and emptying it into a large bowl.

"Ew.. What's wrong with their faces?" Loz groaned, shoving a fistful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Shut up and watch, Loz!" Yazoo piffed a pillow up at Loz.

"Behave, you two." Kadaj ordered.

"This movie is boring." Loz got up. "I'm going to my room."

"Is it too scary, Loz? You cry baby." Yazoo snickered.

"I'm not a cry baby, damnit!" Loz stormed off to him room, trying to hide the tears that were swelling up around the brim of his eyes.

"Go apologize, Yazoo." Kadaj nudged his gorgeous brother in the side. "Now!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Yazoo argued.

"You made him cry, I've told you time and time again not to! Now go!" Kadaj's left index finger was pointing in the direction of Loz's bedroom door.

"Fine!" Yazoo got up slowly, kicking Kadaj in the shin and sulking after Loz.

"Loz?" He tapped his small hand against the wood of the door.

"What chu' want?"

"Kadaj said I have to apologize."

"Hah."

"Open the door, Loz." Yazoo's tone grew impatient.

"Okay, okay." Heavy footsteps were heard advancing on Yazoo's location. The door swung open and Loz wore a sinister smirk upon his rough face. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Yazoo sighed.

"The apology."

"Tch, of course not! Kadaj made me."

"KADAJ! YAZOO ISN'T SORRY!" Loz leaned over his brother and shouted to his other.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry!" Yazoo pressed his hand over Loz's lips.

"Are you really sorry?" Loz gently removed his brother's hand.

"Yes." Yazoo lowered his arm, while glaring into his older brother's fluro eyes.

"Prove it." Loz smirked, and before Yazoo could reply, he found himself pressed against the now closed door. "Are you sorry?" Loz breathed against Yazoo's bare neck.

Yazoo's body shuddered lightly with the sudden contact. "I said yes!" Loz's lips pressed against Yazoo's neck, and made their way down his chest. Yazoo attempted to suppress a moan. "Stop.. Loz!" weakly, he tried pushing his brother off.

"If you really wanted me to stop you'd be trying harder to make me." Loz's lips formed a perfect smile as he pulled his brother close. "I know you're sorry." he let go. Yazoo stumbled back and gripped the door knob, deciding in his mind whether to leave. "I see." Loz grinned.

Yazoo's body was dropped onto the bed, his pajama top ripped open, relieving hairless chest. Loz's masculine figure was atop Yazoo's slender one, their lips locked in a tight make-out, hands slipping over each other's bodies.

"Nn Loz.." Yazoo moaned quietly. "What if Kadaj .." Loz cut him off.

"Don't worry about him, you know how much he admires L. He'd be too distracted by the movie." Loz's hand pulled off Yazoo's trousers.


End file.
